Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Konfrontation in der Durstwüste
Kirby wacht auf. Er sieht, dass er unter der Erde ist. Aber er weiß bei Gott nicht, wie er hier her gekommen ist. "Na, auch schon wach?", fragt eine unbekannte Stimme. Kirby will antworten, aber er bemerkt, dss er gefesselt ist, und er denkt sich, dass er erst mal nicht mit seinem Entführer reden sollte. Die unbekannte Stimme spricht weiter: "Dein Freund mit der Maske ist wieder bei deiner Polizeistation aufgenommen worden." "Brave Gerda.", denkt sich Kirby. "Warum redest du denn nicht mit mir? 'HIUCK'", sagt die unbekannte Stimme wieder, und eine Person kommt zum Vorschein. Es ist das Monster! Darauf reagiert Kirby: "DAS MONSTER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" "Warum rasten alle immer so aus, wenn sie mich sehen? Ich bin ein Monster, das weiß ich selbst. Und ich könnte mich echt drüber aufregen!" Das Monster läuft rot an und in dem Versteck wird es unglaublich heiß. "Was hast du mit Walky gemacht?", fragt Kirby entschlossen, wenn auch etwas verängstigt. "DAS WANDELNDE MIKROFON IST MIR IMMER UND ÜBERALL HINTERHERGELAUFEN! ICH WOLLTE IHN NICHT VERLETZEN, ABER MEIN SCHWANZ WILL NICHT IMMER SO WIE ICH WILL!" Diese Aussage verwirrt Kirby. Plötzlich entsteht Feuer aus dem Zeichen auf der Brust des Monsters. "ICH BIN TOTAL SAUER UND KÖNNTE JEDEN HIER EINFACH ERSCHIESSEN!", schreit es und es wird immer heißer, der Sand beginnt bereits, zu Glas zu werden. "HÖR SOFORT AUF!", schreit Kirby. Und tatsächlich, das Monster beruhigt sich wieder. Aber würde Kirby durchhalten, bis er gerettet wird? Währenddessen fliegt Meta-Knight einmal quer über die Durstwüste. Dabei denkt er. "Die Durstwüste hab ich jetzt schon zwei Mal überflogen, aber nichts deutet darauf hin... Hey, was ist das?" Meta-Knight fliegt zu einem Punkt, wo ihm etwas merkwürdiges auffällt. Es ist ein Punkt, wo der Sand sehr heiß ist, Meta verbrennt sich seine Füße. "AU VERDAMMT!", schreit er, und bemerkt, dass an einer Stelle Glas ist. "Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass eine Wüste Glas herstellt.", denkt er sich und gräbt sich an dieser Stelle durch die Erde. Plötzlich fällt er in einen Hohlraum. Und zwar direkt auf die Schnauze. "AUTSCH, WAS IST DAS DENN FÜR EINE SCHEISS WÜSTE!", flucht der total wütende Meta. "META!", schreit Kirby, froh, dass er ihn sieht. Aber dann fügt er noch hinzu: "Verschwinde, dass Monster ist gerade nicht da, aber bestimmt gleich zurück!" "Dann bleibt ja genug Zeit, dich hier rauszuhohlen...", sagt Meta und läuft auf Kirby zu. "KEINEN SCHRITT NÄHER!", schreit Kirby, doch es ist zu spät. Meta läuft direkt in eine Falle rein. Eine Schlinge schließt sich um seine Füße, und plötzlich baumelt er an der Decke... "Verdammte Scheiße!", schreit Meta von der Decke. "Meta, du musst dir echt mal das Fluchen abgewöhnen...", sagt Kirby, und dann höhren die beiden Schritte. Das Monster kommt zurück. Und dazu noch ein kleines Schwein. "Wer bist du denn? Hast du zu viel gesoffen oder warum bist du so blau?", fragt das Monster den an der Decke hängenden Meta. "Moment, dich kenn ich... Du bist doch der Typ, der meinen Spuren gefolgt is... HIUCK", sagt das Monster. "ICH HAB NICHT GESOFFEN!!! ALLES NATURFARBE!", schreit Meta. Das Monster läuft auf Kirby zu. Und plötzlich macht es die Seile los. Das Gleiche macht es noch dann bei Meta. "Was soll das?", fragt Kirby. Darauf antwortet das Monster: "Ich langweile mich. Unterhaltet mich. Los, kämpft gegen mich, gegen Shuker Sabaku!" Das Monster heißt also Shuker. "Wir werden gewinnen, und dich festnehmen!" Da sind sich die beiden Polizisten einig. "Wir kämpfen aber am See!", sagt Shuker. "See? Wir sind in der Durstwüste, hier gibts meilenweit keinen Tropfen Trinkwasser.", sagt Kirby. Shuker schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Unter meiner Höhle ist ein See, den ich gefunden habe. Hier oben ist es sowieso viel zu heiß." Shuker hebt die Arme, und der Sand bewegt sich. Alle fallen runter, nur Shuker bleibt in der Luft stehen. Kirby saugt aus Versehen das Schwein ein und schluckt dazu noch Wasser. Plötzlich verwandelt sich seine Polizeimütze in einen Klumpen Wasser. "Ich wusste gar nicht das es diese Fähigkei... HEY, ICH KANN UNTER WASSER ATMEN!", sagt Kirby unter Wasser. Er taucht trozdem wieder auf. Meta fliegt knapp über dem Wasser. Das Monster schwebt langsam runter. Plötzlich beginnt das Wasser, einen Speer zu formen, der Kirby angreift. Aber Meta schießt den Speer ab. Er zerspringt. Das Wasser nimmt immer unterschiedliche Gestalten anh, doch alle scheitern an Metas Galaxia. Da wird Shuker wütend. Der Sand über seinem Kopf beginnt, einen weiteren Shuker zu bilden. Aber Kirby spuckt Wasser und der Sand-Shuker wird nass und zu einem großen Klumpen Matsch. Meta schießt den echten Shuker ab... und trifft! Shuker fällt ins Wasser, und Kirby taucht im hinterher. Er fischt ihn raus. Etwas später im Waddle 8 "Das ist also das Mosnter!", stellt Gerda fest. "Ja, aber noch ist nicht genau klar, wohin mit ihm.", sagt Kirby. "Bring ihn zu König Nickerchen, der weiß bestimmt, was man mit dem machen kann.", antwortet Gerda darauf. Gesagt, getan. Kirby und Meta bringen das Monster zum Schloss, der König nimmt es als Diener auf und die Sache hat sich... für das Waddle 8. }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten